The formation of chromate conversion coatings on surfaces of various metals, such as zinc and cadmium, is presently the most common technique of imparting increased brightness and corrosion resistance to the metal. In a typical process, the metal work pieces are immersed in an acidic solution containing hexavalent chromium compounds, which react with the metal causing the precipitation of a complex gel-like coating or film of trivalent chromium and entrapped soluble hexavalent chromium compounds onto the metal surface. The coated work pieces are then rinsed and dried under controlled conditions.
There are several serious disadvantages common to all chromate conversion coating processes. One of these is the relatively short life of the process bath expressed in terms of unit surface area coated per unit volume of bath. The main reason for the short life is the continuous build-up in the bath of dissolved trivalent chromium resulting from the oxidation-reduction reactions that occur between the metal and the hexavalent chromium. Trivalent chromium is a contaminant in the process affecting the coating efficiency. Thus, when reduced coating activity is noted, or when the contaminants have built up to a certain predetermined level, a process solution of this type is at least partially replaced with freshly prepared solution, and ultimately completely discarded in favor of a fresh bath.
The disposal of the spent process solution is wasteful, as the solution still contains considerable quantities of hexavalent chromium. Not only does the loss of these values contribute significantly to the overall cost of the coating process, but disposal also adds to this cost in that the solutions present a substantial waste treatment problem. Hexavalent chromium is highly toxic and must be reduced to the trivlent form, e.g. by reaction with sodium hydrosulfite or sodium bisulfite, and is thereafter precipitated from solution by addition of alkalies, such as sodium carbonate or lime. After dewatering of the precipitate by settling or filtration, the concentrated sludge of trivalent chromium hydroxide must be disposed of in specially designated areas, since trivalent chromium is still too toxic to be used as landfill. Substantial waste treatment requirements of spent rinse waters are also created due to dragout of toxic chemicals from the process bath into subsequent rinse waters. Although there are integrated processes for the reoxidation and regeneration of spent chromate solutions and rinse water, the small processor usually finds that the refined and sophisticated techniques involved are neither practical nor economically feasible for solving his waste treatment problems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel conversion coating and a method of its forming, which coating is as bright and corrosion resistant as conventional chromate conversion coatings.
Another object is to provide a novel conversion coating solution, which has a longer service life.
A further object is to provide a novel conversion coating solution, which, after use, requires minimal after-treatment and can be disposed of as municipal landfill.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following specification, examples, and claims.